


Anne

by Dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Curses, M/M, Mild Gore, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: Anne was not a normal 5-year-old girl. Phil was all too aware of this.





	Anne

5 year old Anne was a strange girl. Dan and Phil had both noticed that just weeks after they agreed to foster her. She always seemed to have a creature in her hold, be it something as small as a bug or as large as her new pet dog. She'd come home from school with it one day, claiming that it had almost drowned. Her foster parents decided to keep it, and it made finding her Christmas present far easier. 

Almost every day she would run up to either Dan or Phil and show them the animal she'd just caught and killed. They weren't phased at the start when she was showing dead bugs, but the afternoon she had returned with a mouse finally started to concern Phil. 

“A mouse, Dan!” he had said when Dan only told her to throw it away and wash her hands.

“For all we know, it was already dead.” he responded. “This is the first time it's been anything but a bug, and I'm sure it'll be the last.” And it had been the last for about a week. 

A few days after she had brought the dog that she had decided to name Daisy home, it had disappeared. Dan was still unfazed, unconcerned, but Phil was panicking. He tried to convince Dan that something wasn't right with their daughter. He even came up with a theory that she was an evil forest witch. Dan had gotten upset over that, claiming that Phil hated Anne and was more focused on making a mini Phil than allowing her to be a kid. 

Anne wandered into the kitchen where the argument was taking place with a dead snake in her hands. Phil wasn't sure if he imagined the way her lips were slightly redder than usual, her teeth faintly stained. Dan seemed proud of her. 

“Good job, honey,” he cooed, and took the snake from her hands. “Go wash your hands now.” Dan urged softly, nudging her back with his free hand. Phil's eyes almost popped out of his head. 

Surely Dan was not holding a dead snake given to him by their daughter, not even flinching or thinking something is unusual. Phil stayed stock still in the corner of the kitchen as Dan put the snake on the bench where he was preparing dinner. Something was not right, had not been right ever since they took Anne in. 

After they had eaten their dinner of ‘chicken’ curry (which Phil was certain had snake in it as well), he decided to call Anne's previous foster parents. They told him she had been a little strange there as well, but nothing like what Phil had explained. Phil assumed that it was because she was younger then, less capable. 

She was definitely capable now, as Phil opened the freezer to the dog. It's eyes were wide open, teeth bared as if it was trying to bite whoever put it in. Phil knew exactly who - what - had killed the dog. He refused to accept that Anne was anything but evil now. He would not have her in his and Dan's house any longer. 

Dan screamed and cried when Phil said that they were going to send Anne back to where she'd come from the next day. Phil didn't understand his attachment to the beast, why he was so intent on supporting her actions when she killed snakes and froze dogs. 

“Dan, there is something wrong with her!” Phil yelled. He tried to grab Dan's hands, but he only managed to find one. The other collided with his cheek. 

“How dare you? Anne is absolutely perfect! You just don't like the fact that she's not like other kids!” screamed Dan, twisting his other hand free and shoving Phil back. 

“She's an absolute monster, Dan! She kills snakes and mice! She froze the bloody dog!” 

Dan shook his head in what seemed like disgust before turning away from Phil and heading to Anne's room. Phil headed back over to the freezer, reopening it just to make sure he wasn't actually hallucinating and the dog was just missing. He wasn't hallucinating.

The dog was right there, glassy eyes wide and almost fearful. Its mouth was wide open, shackles raised and seemingly about to chomp down on the flesh that was no longer there. Its fur, which was a dark chestnut colour anyway, seemed to have spots of blood through it and as Phil examined the carcass further, he noticed claws missing. 

What had this monster done to Dan to make him side with her?

Phil slammed the freezer door shut, turning to the sink and throwing up in it. Acid stung his throat, the taste of bile almost making him vomit again. He couldn't believe this. Putting his hands under the now running water, he splashed his face and rinsed his mouth. He stood up and turned around. Anne was standing right there. 

“What's wrong, daddy?” She asked sweetly, although her smile was anything but sweet. A fog seemed to cloud the edges of Phil's mind. It was so calming. He wanted to let the fog take over. 

Wait.

Fuck.

Phil shook his head, trying to clear his head. The fog lingered, but it wasn't as thick. He tried to ask what Anne was doing, but his words came out slurred. The fog became thicker, circled around his brain easier. He shook his head, feeling like his eyes were going to fly out of his skull. 

“Give in, daddy,” Anne commanded, still using that sweet voice. Phil couldn't fight it. He was still aware, still trying to fight it, but he couldn't control his actions anymore. He found himself walking over to the freezer and pulling the dog out. 

Its front legs broke off easily. The hinds were a bit more of a struggle, but they came off too. Phil was disgusted in himself as he handed a front leg to Anne. 

“Eat, daddy,” she spoke clearly as she pushed the leg back at him, and he did, hating it the moment his teeth bit into the frozen flesh. “Do you like it?” 

That was what Phil needed to snap out of it. No, he did not like it and therefore he would not do it. He would not allow himself to be controlled by a 5-year-old witch whose only interest seemed to be killing and torturing animals. 

The leg was suddenly on the floor and Phil had Anne pinned up against a wall. The inside of his mouth tasted like watered down blood, and he used the hatred of the taste to fuel his disgust towards Anne. Her tiny hands scrabbled against his and he realised he was holding her by the throat. He loosened his grip slightly.

It was too much. Anne managed to break free of his hold and before Phil could register, she had him on the ground. 

“You can't go against me, daddy,” she promised before her tiny, delicate fist collided with Phil's nose. He was certain it was broken, and he was certain that she was not weak. “Just do what I say and it'll be a lot easier. Papa was smart.” 

It all suddenly clicked in Phil's mind. Dan was under the fog, curse, spell, whatever that she had tried to put him under. So how was he gonna get Dan free? How was he gonna get rid of Anne? He had to figure it out.


End file.
